1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly, to a three dimensional memory device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Arts
The semiconductor device may include a memory device that stores data. The memory device may include memory cells. For a high integration of the semiconductor device, the memory cells may be arranged in three dimensions. The memory cells arranged in three dimensions may be coupled to conductive patterns arranged at different heights from each other. The conductive patterns may be penetrated by slits formed in a variety of shapes.
The slits described above may overlap with each other. A substrate may be damaged by an over etch in an area in which the slits overlap with each other, or a bottom of the slit may be too close to the substrate. In this case, a leakage current occurs to the substrate through a conductive material that remains in the bottom of the slit, such that operational reliability of the semiconductor device may be reduced.